youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MilesLuigi
MilesLuigi is a gaming YouTuber. He is known for Let's Plays of the Paper Mario series, as well as Mario Rom Hacks. Lists List of Completed Let's Plays * Paper Mario * Kaizo Mario World * Kaizo Mario World 2 * Super Mario Infinity: Mystery of the Magic Wand List of Current Let's Plays * Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door The Rom Hack Review list of Bureaucracy MilesLuigi adds any rom hack he accepts to play into a list that can be found on his front page. The naming refers to how he plays rom hacks. He plays them one at a time—like a bureaucracy. He does take unprofessional rom hacks, but usually mocks them endlessly while he plays them. Note the list has changed for more information visit MilesLuigi at his YouTube page. # An SMWC Production # SMW2+3: The Essence Star # Super Mario Infinity 2: The Cursed Gem MilesLuigi's play style MilesLuigi tends to play games cautiously, so that if he messes up he won't die in the game. This can especially be seen at the end of his Let's Play of Paper Mario, where he boosts his defense so that almost none of the enemies can hurt him. MilesLuigi is a little more aggressive while playing Mario rom hacks because he uses save states. He also if availible tries to run 100% playthrough of the game. So far he has done 100% on Super Mario Infinity Mystery of the Magic Wand Super Kaizo Fudging Maze Edition and Paper Mario. He goes and backtracks in Paper Mario to something he likes to call BACKTRACKING EXTRAVAGANZA SUPER ULTRA AWESOME MONSTER TRUCK AWESOMENESS!! MilesLuigi's commentary style MilesLuigi commentary style is usually live commentary while playing the game; sometimes he'll add post commentary afterward. MilesLuigi likes to talk about how things work or not work in the video game world, and tends to question the nature of what's happening in the game. The best example of this can be found at part 20 of Let's Play Paper Mario. MilesLuigi likes speeding up video to help skip over boring parts of the game, as opposed to simply cutting that section of video out. It's usually done for a comedic purpose. He has been doing a little quest (challenge). If you see on his YouTube page that he has been doing a no jump no hammer runthrough on the Thousand Year Door. Although he does not show it, he shows the bosses and how easily they can be taken down by a simple goomba named Goombella, he is showing great progress. He loves to keep his audience entertained not only by his questioning of real life and nintendo logics and physics but his guest commentaters. His main guest commentator is Evilpoptart. He has now just completed the Pre-Hooktail Run which is a pain to accomplish or as EvilPopTart calls him The Luckiest Bastard On The Face Of The Earth Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers